Sesshomarus new life and kagomes happiness
by inufluffy
Summary: Im not good at summeries and this is my first fic. kagome falls into the well when she tries to move out of the way of her inraged grandpa. she meets a stranger and falles inlove with him... what will happen when her heart turns cold? read and find out. o


It was the day before kagome's exams, and she was compleatly freaked out.

"mom I am going to go find the cat" said kagome

"ok dear but be carful if you go in the well house because you know what grandpa says about it" said mrs. higarshie.

"ok mom but if somthin happens tell grandpa that I was looking for the cat. I dont want to get in-trouble and get beat again so please dont tell him I went into the well house if nothing happens. ok?" kagome said with a little worry in the tone of her voice.

"ok kagome but you better hope he dosnt come in there with you there" said her mom.

kagome left and went into the well house. 'where is that stupid cat gone too?' she made her way down the stairs towards the well and looked down. What she didnt notice was that her grandpa was comming into the well house.

As kagome was leaning over the side of the well her grandpa came up behind her being very quiet and cleared his throte. kagome was startled when she herd this. when she turned around, what she saw made her heart jump and flop around like she was going to die.

" kagome dear what are you doing in here?" asked her grandpa with a stern voice.

" umm..I'm looking for the cat grandpa i thought that he was in here. I'm sorry, I will leave now." said kagome in a trembling voice. she was afraid of what her grandpa would do. she tryed to leave but her greandpa steppen in the way.

" where do you think you going you little tramp?" said grandpa with a little smerk on his face. he was holding a stick and then he swung at kagome with it. It didnt come in contact with kagome as she stubled backwards. she was now right up against the well. grandpa swung at her again and she fell in the well.

when kagome noticed her grandpa getting ready to swing she stubbled backwards and noticed that she was up against the well. she seen him swing again and then noticed that a blue light was engulfing her as she fell into the well. she didnt know what was going on.

she was so scared and then she looked at herself and seen the blood. Now kagome was a weak person when it came to blood. she seen the blood and fainted knowing that it was comming out of her.

When she woke up she noticed that she wasn't in the well house. She looked at the walls of the well and noticed that there was vienes that she could climb up and out on. She took hold of the veins and started her task to get out of the well. When she looked around she noticed that she wasnt at her home anymore.

'oh no what do I do now. It looks like fudel japan...' kagome thought to herself. she started to walk around to see if she could find out where she was. She was walking towards a village and noticed that they were little huts insted of houses. it intreaged her to see what it must have been like to be in the past.

she walked into the village and she was shocked at what she seen. ' I know that I am for sure in fedual japan' she thought. All of a sudden she was grabbed by the back of her cloths. she looked back and said " what do you think your doing?"

" Who are you stranger?" said a big guy with long silver hair and fangs and claws. kagome was scared and all she wanted to do right now was cry in her moms shoulder.she started to struggel and she pulled away. when she got free she started to run.

She didnt get very far befor running to somthing or someone in this case. hey why does this girl look so familer Inuyasha?"

" she kinda looks like kikyo sango."

"your right, she does look like her. what do you want here wench?" asked a very annoyed inuyasha

" first of all my name is not wench, it is kagome, k-a-g-o-m-e got that? and second I have no clue why I am here. I fell through a well and now I am here."said a very pissed off kagome

" well wench we will have to figure out where you came from" said inuyasha with a smerk. he knew he was pissing off the ningin and he like it. he thought it was funny. what he didnt know what that kagome had a secreat that she didnt evan know.

The only person that knows her secreat is her mom.

with mrs. higerashie

Grandpa was walking back from the well house and didnt notice that kagomes mom was standing there the whole time. she saw her daughter get swung at with the stick and she seen how the second time it hit her and she fell into the well. she also noticed that there was a blue light and thought that it was jus a spell that kept kagome in the well. " grandpa where is kagome?" asked ray (kagomes moms name... i didnt feel like typing mre higerashie or kagomes mom all the time so ya her moms name is ray if you dont like it too bad :P)

"ummm..." was all that gramps said as a reply.

"well is she not in the well? I seen her fall in the well." said rayshe was very confused to why gramps wasnt telling her. she walked over to the well house and opened the door. she went to the well and to her suprise her daughter wasnt there.

fedual era

kagome was pissed beond pissed. she couldnt belive that he wouldnt use her name. all of a sudded she started to glow a light pink colour as her body started to float in the air. There was a bright light and when it dissapeared kagome was diffrent. she looked diffrent and to inuyasha she smelt diffrent.

As kagome was decending back down she looked at herself and then noticed that she looked like a demon. she was scared because she didnt know what was happening to her. She looked at the inuyasha person and then the sango person who she had become friends with. They were looking at her with big eyes and their mouths open.

inuyahsa was the first to come back from his shock and he said " eh wench, what happend to you? you look so diffrent then befor and you smell like an inu-youkai."

she looked down at him and rembered somthing that her mom told her when she was little and it all came back to her " that is because I am you half breed and use my name or I will hurt you badly"

by this time keyade had come to see why inuyahsa and sango left in such a hurry. when she got there she notice somthing that no one else seemed to notice.

" where did ye get the shickon no tama young deamoness?" said keyade

kagome looked around and then noticed the little jewl around her neck " my mom told me when I was a little girl that the shickon no tama was discovered in my body and that when it came foward I would become my true form. she also mentioned that when I was a little girl that I was accually from fedual jajpan and here I am I am home again.

she told me of how she was the gardian of the shickon no tama and that a priestist by the name of kikyo took it form her and then claimed that she was the gardian of it. well it is back in the hands of its rightful owner so if you dont mind I will be off."

With that said kagome flew off in the direction of the western lands. When she got there she landed and when she did she passed out. she felt someone pick pick her up. she opened her eyes and looked into the persons eyes that was holding her.

"I see your awake wench" said the guy that was holding her

' where have I seen him before? I know I have I just dont know where' thought kagome

" can you not call me wench? I had this bad enounter with this stupid hanyou named Inuyasha and he was a total ass hole and ya... my name is kagome so could you use that insted of wench?" said kagome in a very cold voice

" so I see that you have met my stupid half brother" said sesshomaru with a little smerk. ' why do I have the erge to-'

sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a little set of soft lips on his.

he pulled her closer to himself and deepend the kiss. When they broke apart kagome fell uncontious.

' I guess now all I have to do is ponder why she kissed me. And I guess as a the lord of this land it would only be proper to bring her back to the castel with me' he thought

at the castel

At the castel jacken was watching rin while trying to figure out why his master left him all the time to watch this human child wjen his master walked in the room carrying a person.

" jacken get one of the servents to get a room ready for our new guest. and get rin bathed." ordered sesshomaru

" who is the pretty lady?" said a very excited rin

" well rin...


End file.
